littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Still Lives
Dream Still Lives is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 30th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Elmville. Plot Jason and the player went to Viktor Kuznetsov's headquarter after one of his gangs said the coordinates. They found Viktor dead in his private church with the claws piercing his mouth and to his neck. The five people were labelled as suspects: Tanya Kuznetsov (mobster's daughter), Larry Smith (security guard from tutorial case), Kenny Krugger (contractor), Elektra Cartridge (cowgirl), Katya Chudov (fortune-teller). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player went to the base and found the bloody claws and believed that Dream Eater killed Viktor, along with 4 young people and more older peole to protect Tanya all alone since Shawn was imprisonment. However, they heard Mandy's scream and rushed to saw Dream Eater has kidnapping her. Jason tries to shoot him, but Dream Eater throw the gas bomb before he escaped with Mandy. Mid-investigation, Katya Chudov helped the team sneak in Viktor's headquarter through the crystal ball and save Tanya Kuznetsov from Dream Eater's murder attempted. Later, security guard Larry Smith caught Kenny Krugger trying to sneak in the base to get his girlfriend back. The team was later able to incriminate Kenny as the killer. Initially denying involvement, Kenny admitted to the murder and for being Dream Eater's true identity from A.O.D. cult follower. He said that he killed at least four young people and more elder people to protect Tanya from molesting. After Shawn has imprisoned for the murder, Kenny went to the base to take Tanya on elope, but encountered Viktor in the garden, who was going home from a police encounter. Viktor then started fighting Kenny, so Kenny withdraws his claws in self-defense, stabbing Viktor through the mouth and neck. He then dragged Viktor to the church to hide the body from Tanya. Jason asked him where's Mandy, Kenny said she was held at church and she will die once she wakes up screaming from having nightmare. Judge Hans sentenced him to life in prison for his unthinkable crime. After Dream Eater's fall, Jason and the player goes to church and save Mandy at last. During The Haunted Dreamer (6/6), Jason and the player went to the headquarter to find evidence of the Russians' unlawful evictions. They found a bust with "E.B. Butcher" engraved on it, which (per Elektra Cartridge) was the code to Energy Beast Butcher's safe in the church. They found the safe and retrieved deeds of sale between Viktor and the Elmville residents, which (per Naseem) were forgeries used by the Angel of Death cults to trick the Railroad Company into thinking they were legal transactions. They went to inform Sheriff Carter Griffin, who accepted them as evidence and guaranteed there would be re-compensation of land and rerouting of the railway. Meanwhile, Shawn asked Mandy and the player to ask Tanya to talk with him. They went to the garden, where they found a suitcase with Tanya's letter telling Shawn that she and her mother were leaving Elmville to "turn the Oakwood with Mexican blood." After talking with Larry, the team figured out that they were leaving to Oakwood, the town of parks and reserves with a coexisting Mexican and Russian community. Mandy then informed Shawn of Tanya's departure. After that, Chief Seymore welcomed the return of Judge Rachel Westley to resumed the work after her daughter's return from study oversea and Judge Hans has stepped down. The team went to Oakwood to stop the spread of the gang war and to investigating the murder of the young woman by Energy Beast Butcher prior three years ago. Summary Victim *'Viktor Kuznetsov' Murder Weapon *'Claws' Killer *'Kenny Krugger' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides scooter. *The suspect uses aloe vera oil. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. *The suspect wears diamond gem. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides scooter. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. *The suspect has sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides scooter. *The suspect uses aloe vera oil. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. *The suspect has sunburn. *The suspect wears diamond gem. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides scooter. *The suspect uses aloe vera oil. *The suspect eats beef stroganoff. *The suspect has sunburn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses aloe vera oil. *The suspect wears diamond gem. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer rides scooter. *The killer uses aloe vera oil. *The killer eats beef stroganoff. *The killer has sunburn. *The killer wears diamond gem. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Haunted Dreamer (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Elmville Category:Copyrighted Images